DNA libraries exist that contain small amounts of each of many long strands of DNA, such as individual genes or parts of chromosomes. Researchers at Stanford University have recently developed prototype machines for screening unknown samples against these DNA libraries. We intend to develop improved versions of these instruments for complex disease studies by NCHGR.